Space History
by Disturbed Angel
Summary: C l'histoire d'une fille qui s'appelle Natalie et qui arrive dans une nouvelle école. Elle rencontre alors des personnes un peu mystérieuse. Nous voilà maintenannt plongé dans de l'amour, des combats, de l'amitier et aussi de la magie
1. Default Chapter

SONIC  
  
Salut tlm! Bon juste vous dire, c mon premier fic sur Sonic que j'ai connut en lisant un fic de Matty(qui sont génial. Donc dans mon fic il y a un personnage inventer qui vas ce joindre au petit groupe. Si vous avez lus Friends Forerver de Matty et Rumours of Angel, oubliez Rumours of Angel car le mien est une espèce de suite de Friends Forerver. Bonne lecture!  
  
Fleur_indienne   
  
  
  
Premier paragraphe  
  
La rencontre   
  
  
  
Amy: Salut!  
  
Sonic :Salut  
  
Amy: comment ce son passer tes vacances?  
  
Sonic : Ça va, toi?  
  
Amy: super méga géniale!  
  
Sonic : comment ça c passer avec Knux?  
  
Amy: Bien! Et toi avec Rouge?  
  
Sonic : ben elle est partie chez ses parents  
  
Amy : dommage  
  
Sonci : oui  
  
Rouge : Salut vous deux!  
  
Sonic, Amy : Salut!  
  
Rouge : ça c bien passer vos vacances?  
  
Amy, Sonic : ouais  
  
Rouge : ils sont ou knux et Shadow?  
  
Amy: on c pas  
  
Rouge : vous savez quoi? Il paraît qu'il y aura une nouvelle  
  
Amy : Super!  
  
Sonic : tu connais son nom?  
  
Rouge : non mais elle doit être perdue à cette heure  
  
Knux arriva embrassa Amy puis dit  
  
Knux : Essayons de la retrouver  
  
????: pas la peine  
  
Rouge : tu es nouvelle?  
  
La nouvelle : pas tant que ça  
  
Shadow : Salut dit-il en arrivant  
  
???: Salut au fait Knux jpeu parler?  
  
Knux : comment connais-tu mon nom?  
  
???: jte ldirais plus tard au fait mon nom c Natalie sans h  
  
Knux :ok  
  
Plus loin  
  
Nat : donc Knux c bien toi le gardien de la Master Emmerand  
  
Knux : oui  
  
Nat : je connais toute l'histoire et aussi ce qui c passer ya 1 ans avec Amy et le professeur Eggman  
  
Knux : QUOI?! ?  
  
Nat : je viens te demander si je pouvais être la deuxième gardienne puisque je sais ou elle est.  
  
Knux : ou ça alors ?  
  
Nat : dans la forêt par le petit sentier  
  
Knux : bon ok tu seras la deuxième gardienne  
  
Nat : ne t'inquiète pas je sais me battre et j'ai un pouvoir  
  
Knux : comment ça?  
  
Nat : tu verras en temps et lieu  
  
De retour vers les autres  
  
Rouge : Salut! Je ma présente Moi c Rouge dit-elle à la nouvelle.   
  
Shadow : Moi c Shadow  
  
Amy: moi c Amy avec un igrec  
  
Knuckle : moi c Knuckle, mais on m'appelle Knux  
  
Métal : et moi c Métal dit-il en rougissant mais comme c'était un robot on ne pouvait pas trop le voir.  
  
Nat : et moi Natalie, j'ai un important message à vous dire (roulement de tambour je blague). Vous êtes menacer par Ichitoka…  
  
Knux : C qui lui?  
  
Nat : Une personne qui chasse la magie et qui veut notre peaux, surtout la mienne car je suis la seule à avoir eu de la magie naturellement. Knux il veut aussi la tienne car tu as aussi comme moi une magie qui coule dans tes veines.   
  
Knux : mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir!  
  
Nat : au si tu en as mais tu ne la savais pas jusqu'à maintenant, essaye voir de lire nos pensées.  
  
Knux :d'accord  
  
Alors Knux ce concenta et entendit les pensée de Sonic, Rouge et Amy  
  
Sonic(pensée) : J'espère qu'il y aura des pâte au self (cantine)  
  
Rouge(pensée) : Je vais mettre quelles jupes la rouge ou la noir?  
  
Amy(pensée) : Je t'aime et j'espère que tu lis ces pensée pour de vrais.  
  
Knux : t'es vraiment un goinfre Sonic, c pas le temps de penser à tes jupe Rouge! J'entends pas celles de Shadow, Métal et toi Nat pk?  
  
Nat : car j'ai une trop grande puissance, car Shadow à construis sa petite carapace qui le rende froid et distant mais super simpas donc impossible de percer un trou tant qu'il n'aura pas trouver ce qu'il cherche. Et Métal étant un robot il est dur de lire ces pensée.  
  
Knux : d'accord, rassure-toi Amy j'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit en pensée.  
  
Amy : Merci  
  
Il la prit dans ces bras et ils restère comme ça 1 minute mais la cloche sonne et ils devaient aller dans les dortoirs.  
  
Nat : À tout à l'heure les gars!  
  
Métal : Bye!  
  
  
  
Deuxième paragraphe  
  
Métal et Shadow  
  
  
  
Dans le dortoir  
  
Sonic : Elle est mignonne Nat.  
  
Knux : oui mais pour moi pas autant qu'Amy.  
  
Sonic : et pour moi pas autant que Rouge.  
  
Métal : c vrai quelle est mignonne.  
  
Shadow : ouaip, moi je la trouve cannon!  
  
Sonic : tu serrais pas amoureux pas azard ?  
  
Shadow(en rougissant) : Qui moi? Nonnnn…  
  
Knux : Alors pourquoi rougis-tu?   
  
Shadow(comme une tomate) : Ben parce qu'elle est canon voilà (ça sent la menterie on peut pas aérer ici?) (lol)  
  
Knux : ouais ouais on dit ça! J  
  
Sonic : Et toi Métal pourquoi tu t'éloigne tout d'un coup?  
  
Knux : Il veut sûrement pas qu'on lui pose la question!  
  
Shadow : Ouais comment tu l'as trouve alors?  
  
Métal : Canon  
  
Sonic : ha vous voyer!  
  
Pendant ce temps. Chez le dortoir des filles.  
  
Nat : Ils sont mignon Shadow et Métal  
  
Amy : oui mais personne pour moi ne surpasse Knux!  
  
Rouge : pour Moi c Sonic même si je ne lui ai pas dit.  
  
Amy : L'ennuie c que Métal est un robot donc c un amour impossible.  
  
Nat : oui L  
  
Rouge : Ya une fête ce soir.  
  
Nat : J Super!!! Faut être habiller comment?  
  
Amy : soit avec un Yukata ou un Kimono sinon comme on veut.  
  
Nat : Ha! Ça vient de me donner une idée!  
  
Elle sortie de sa valise une boite de couture et commença à finir son Kimono  
  
Nat : comme ça j'aurais un Kimono!  
  
Rouge :Le tissus est vraiment beau!   
  
Nat : merci  
  
Amy : tu sais bien coudre?  
  
Nat : oui mais j'ai encore quelque fois du mal.  
  
Pendant ce temps chez les garçons  
  
Métal(pensée) : Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup j'éprouve des sentiments alors que je ne suis pas humain? Je la trouve très belle mais elle? Puis c impossible comme chuis pas un humain.  
  
Shadow(pensée) : Je sens que je vais m'enflammer, j'ai besoin de la voir je l'aime.  
  
Métal(pensée) :je l'aime  
  
Shadow et Métal(pensée) : vas falloir que je fasse la tête à Shadow (Métal) L dommage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Troixième paragraphe  
  
préparatif   
  
  
  
Du côté des fille  
  
Nat : j'ai finit!  
  
Rouge : Enfin!  
  
Amy : fait voir!  
  
Nat : Voilà  
  
Et les filles virent un super Kimono bleu avec une lune et un grand dragon qui passais sur tout le kimono, le dragon était de bleu de différente couleur mais on le voyait bien, avec une ceinture rouge. (Magnifique quoi).  
  
Amy : Il est super!!!  
  
Rouge : trop bien fait!  
  
Amy et Rouge : Trop beau!  
  
Nat : merci!  
  
(j'ai oublier de vous le dire les chambres sont par 3 ou 4)  
  
Amy : moi j'ai un kimono rose avec des lapin dessus et une ceinture rose aussi.  
  
Rouge : moi il est blanc avec des poissons rouge oranger dessus et ma ceinture est rouge  
  
Nat : c à quel heure la fête?  
  
Rouge : 8h est il est 7h30  
  
Amy : faut commencer à ce préparer  
  
Nat :oui  
  
20 minute plus tard  
  
Nat : voilà ça te vas?  
  
Amy : oui merci! (Elle lui à rajouter un collier)  
  
Rouge : merci pour le trou! (Nat à recousus le trou qu'il y avait dans le kimono de Rouge)  
  
Nat : c mieux chignon ou lâche les cheveux pour moi?  
  
Rouge : vas y fait toi un chignon pour que nous puissons te le dire.  
  
Nat se fit un chignon  
  
Nat : bon la il est pas très soigner mais bon alors?(c'était un chignon avec des mèches autours qui faisait comme une fleur de mèches).  
  
Rouge : hum…  
  
Amy et Rouge : Chignon!  
  
Nat : lol (rire) ok  
  
Amy : attends…  
  
Amy fit un petit décolleter à Nat (petit si on veut il descendait jusqu'as la petite crac des seins)  
  
Nat : merci mais je vais pas trop avoir l'air de vouloir…  
  
Rouge : tu es très bien comme ça si aucun mec ne te regarde pas il y aura un problème. ;)   
  
Amy : tu vas les faire tomber raides comme des mouches, sauf ceux qui aiment kelkun. Bien sûr.  
  
Nat : merci les filles!  
  
Du côté des garçons  
  
Sonic : Comment vous trouver mon kimono? (il était tout rouge) (les garçons eux ne porte pas de ceintures)  
  
Knux : super et simple  
  
Shadow : oui  
  
Métal : c sûr  
  
Knux :et le mien? (il était jaune avec un grand oiseau mauve dessus)  
  
Sonic, Métal et Shadowil est comme d'hab lui) : Super!  
  
Knux : merci!  
  
Métal : moi je suis comme d'habitude On y vas?  
  
Tous : oui!  
  
  
  
Quatrième paragraphe  
  
La fête, la danse et puis quoi encore? Un con de Sao.   
  
Arriver à la fête les garçons se mirent au point de rendez-vous (un arbre) et attendirent 2 minutes.  
  
Sonic : Métal, Shadow regarder qui arrive la deuxième vers nous, regarder aussi comment tout les mec regarde Nat. (Nat était la deuxième si vous avez pas compris).   
  
Rouge, Amy et Nat : bonsoir!  
  
Les quatres : Salut!  
  
Une musique s'éleva  
  
Sonic : Rouge m'accorderais-tu cette dance?  
  
Rouge : oui  
  
Knux : Amy veut-tu…  
  
Amy : oui (tout sourire lol )   
  
Shadow : Veut-tu danser Nat?  
  
Nat : je veux bien  
  
Ils dansèrent chacun alors tour avec toutes les filles (Amy, Nat et Rouge) même Métal  
  
Plus tard un musique sympas s'éleva et un garçon vint voir Nat.  
  
Garçon : Salut je m'appelle Sao veut-tu danser avec moi?  
  
Nat regarda Rouge et Amy qui lui fit signe que oui  
  
Nat : d'accord  
  
Ils avaient commencer à danser Métal et Shadow soufrais en silence. Puis…  
  
Nat : lache-moi!!!  
  
Il y avait la Sao qui disait  
  
Sao : Aller viens ver la forêt ce sera une nuit de rêve je veux voir ton corps!  
  
La bande de Nat était assez proche et avaient tout entendus  
  
Shadow et Métal : Lâche la!   
  
Sao : Ça vous regarde pas parter….  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, car il reçus une gifle et commença à pleurer car ça lui avait fait mal.  
  
Nat : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on m'énerve!  
  
Les autres explosèrent de rires que Sao qui disait ne jamais pleurer pleure à cause d'une gifle.  
  
Nat : pour une gifle il pleure? Ben dis donc!  
  
Knux : d'habitude il dit ne jamais pleurer voilà pourquoi on n'a rit.  
  
Rouge : faudra que tu fasse attention car il vas vouloir ce venger!  
  
Nat : je l'attend de toute manière!   
  
Métal : la fête vas finir dans 5 minutes ça vaux plus le coup de rester et si on allaient se coucher?  
  
Les autres : d'ac!  
  
Nat : à demain!  
  
Les gars :Bye!  
  
  
  
Voilà! J'ai finit mon premier chapitre sur Sonic, je suis assez contente du résultat. Car j'ai connus Sonic par un fan-fic (Friends Forerver Qui est super Lisez-le!) de Matty. Mon premier chapitre est un peu long je vais essayer de les racourcir. Les commentaires serons TRÈS Apprécier!  
  
Merci si vous avez lu tout mon chapitre!   
  
Mon adresse : fleur_indienne@hotmail.com   
  
Fleur_indienne  
  
Ou Disturbed Angel  
  
(Ps): je n'ai corriger que quelque fautes pas toutes. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Space revelation  
  
(révélation bizarre)  
  
(space et en français mais pas revelation)  
  
  
  
Salut tlm! Voici mon chap. 2 qui s'appelle « Space revelation ». Ce fic indique comme son titre, qu'il va y avoir des révélations spéciales (space, bizarre…). On va en savoir plus quoi. Alors voilà, j'en dis pas plus et maintenant lisez. Lol  
  
  
  
  
  
DRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il était 12h, une fille allait tranquillement vers le self avec sa bande de copains. Elle s'appelait Natalie Tainchika, elle sentait que quelque chose allait arriver et n'était pas très sûre d'avoir envie de le découvrir quand ça arriverait.   
  
???: Tiens, tiens, je vois ici la bande de nases. Vous n'avez pas honte d'être à ce collège?   
  
Nat : Et toi de redoubler!  
  
Tout d'un coup ça le bloqua net.  
  
Sao : Comment tu sais ça toi?  
  
Nat : J'ai reçu des renseignements.  
  
Sao : Et si on faisait un pari?   
  
Nat : ok sur le sport ça te va?  
  
Sao : Oui, je parie que t'es même pas capable de faire une rondade (il faut courir faire une roue dans l'élan et arriver les deux pieds joints)  
  
Nat : Et moi je dis que tu n'es pas capable de faire la rondade mieux que moi!   
  
Sao : Tu verras, tu vas être ridiculisé.  
  
Sao était parti plus loin, la discussion était close.  
  
Knux : pourquoi t'as accepter, c le 3ème meilleur en sport.  
  
Nat : j'ai déjà fait de la gymnastique. J'ai pris des cours à partir de l'âge de 3 ans et j'ai continué jusqu'à 10 ans, aujourd'hui j'en ai 14 mais je me suis quand même entraînée sans prendre de cours.   
  
Métal : tu vas le ridiculiser en deux journées maintenant. Lol  
  
Amy : le cour de gym est juste après la pause j'ai hâte. (ils sont déjà entrés dans le self)  
  
Plus tard  
  
Shadow : on n'y va? (ils viennent de finir)  
  
Les autres : oui!  
  
Deuxième paragraphe  
  
Le pari  
  
  
  
Elle se disait qu'elle devait gagner le pari. Elle n'avait pas peur sûre d'avance de sa victoire. Mais un pressentiment la mettait mal à l'aise, elle sentait qu'elle devrait aider knux ce soir. Elle devrait venir avec lui.(à la boxe)  
  
Yikogatu(prof de sport) : Alors aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la gymnastique.  
  
Sao regarda Nat avec un regard plein de fierté. Nat se dit qu'elle ne perdrait surtout pas.  
  
Le prof : alors nous allons commencer par faire des roues jusqu'au rondade.(Comme par hasard! Lol), Yicito commence!  
  
Yicito fit la roue mais pliait les jambes. Toute la classe passa. Knux, Sonic et Rouge eurent du mal à les faire mais pour l'instant c'était eux les meilleurs. Quand Shadow et Métal passèrent c'était les meilleurs maintenant mais ils ne pointaient pas les pieds.  
  
Prof : À toi Sao  
  
Sao regarda Nat d'un regard sûr de lui alors qu'elle riait tout doucement. Sao fit sa roue mais vers le milieu de la roue, il se cassa la gueule.  
  
Tous le monde : HAHAHA!!   
  
Prof : haha tu ne sais pas faire la roue à ton âge?  
  
Sao(rougit) :non  
  
Prof : Bon Natalie à toi!  
  
Elle fit sa roue parfaitement et reçut les félicitations du prof.   
  
Prof : maintenant regardez les meilleurs élèves faire les rondades que j'ai choisi. Alors Sonic, Rouge, Amy, Knux, Shadow, Métal et Natalie.  
  
Alors le petit groupe d'ami(e)s passa et le sport dû se finir car ils devaient aller en cour de maths.  
  
  
  
Troisième paragraphe 1/2  
  
La réunion, la forêt, les vacances et truc spaces.  
  
  
  
Aujourd'hui c la veille des vacances d'Halloween au collège il n'y a pas une seule personne qui ne s'amuse pas enfin oui une. Le directeur qui essaie de calmer tlm.   
  
Knux : trop bien ce soir, débarrassés du collège pendant 3 semaines!  
  
Amy : oui  
  
Il l'enlaça ainsi que Sonic tenta sa chance et enlaça Rouge qui lui murmura à l'oreille je t'aime. Moi aussi répondit Sonic.  
  
Nat arriva  
  
Nat : il faut qu'on parle tout ce soir rendez-vous à 18 sous l'arbre. Faut que j'y aille bye!  
  
Elle partit sous le regard béat qu'avaient ces amis. Et aussi beaucoup de garçons la regardaient, Shadow et Métal était furieux.   
  
Amy : elle est malade ou quoi?  
  
Rouge : elle était pas bien ces jours-ci non?  
  
Knux : oui moi aussi j'avais remarqué chais pas quoi.  
  
Sonic : moi je sais  
  
Shadow : pourquoi?  
  
Sonic : À cause de Sao, elle a reçu une lettre de lui avec plein de trucs qui l'on choquée et dégoûtée.  
  
Amy : Peut-être va-t-elle nous en parler ce soir.   
  
Métal : j'espère  
  
Rouge : laissons-la tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne nous voir.  
  
Les autres : ok  
  
Au dortoir des filles  
  
Nat relisait encore et encore la lettre de Sao elle se demandait si c'était vrai ou pas. Elle se demandait si c'était vrai, qu'il l'avait prise en photos et tout le reste. Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et pleura.   
  
Nat : pourquoi moi? Car il a bogué sur moi ça jle sais. Je…  
  
TOCTOCTOC  
  
Nat : Qui est-ce?   
  
???: C Shadow  
  
Nat : vas-y tu peux entrer  
  
Il entra et vit Nat assise sur une chaise(c pour pauser ses affaires d'hab).  
  
Shadow : Ça va mieux?  
  
Nat : Non. Dit-elle en se jetant dans ces bras.  
  
Shadow : Tu veux me raconter? Faire quelque chose?  
  
Nat : Rien juste rester là dans tes bras.  
  
Shadow : Allez ne pleure pas! (il est tout content qu'elle soit dans ses bras)  
  
Nat : Merci de me consoler.  
  
Shadow : Je…  
  
Nat : oui?  
  
Shadow : Je... je... t... je t'aime  
  
Nat : Shadow, il faut que je t'explique tu es embrouillée, tu crois m'aimer mais je sais que je ne suis pas l'élu de ton cœur. Mais je sais que c parce que je ressemble à sœur qui est morte il y a 3 ans. Ne dit rien c Rouge qui me l'as dit. Mais aussi je ne dit pas sa pour te repousser non. Le sentiment que tu éprouve pour ta sœur ne ressemble t'il pas au mien ?   
  
Shadow : Tu as raison, merci de m'aider à comprendre.  
  
Nat : Ne me remercie pas, je l'a fait car tu est mon ami. Je voulais t'aider à comprendre. Restons ami d'accord?  
  
Shadow : d'accord   
  
Nat : Maintenant on peut dire que tu es mon meilleur ami ;) .  
  
Shadow : Pour moi aussi.  
  
Nat : allons voir les autres d'accord?  
  
Shadow : ok  
  
  
  
Troisième paragraphe 2/2  
  
La réunion, les vacances et truc spaces.  
  
  
  
Quand il arrivèrent sous l'arbre les autres étaient déjà la.  
  
Amy : Tien tien! Un nouveau couple? Dit-elle en regardant leur main enlacer  
  
Nat : Non! Un meilleur ami pas plus.  
  
Rouge : Ok mais c louche!  
  
Nat : on n'est pas la pour ça juste vous dire ceux qui peuvent jlai emmène chez moi dès maintenant (ben oui ils vont pas dormir au collège).  
  
Tous : Moi jpeux! Lol!  
  
Nat : On n'y vas?  
  
Tous: ok   
  
Chez Nat  
  
Nat : comme vous voyez à pas trop de place ya que 2 lit pour dormir.  
  
Knux : il est ou le 2ème lit?  
  
Nat : c le canapé  
  
Métal : Mais tu vis toute seule?  
  
Nat : Oui pk? (pourquoi)  
  
Shadow : C un peu bizzard.  
  
Nat : En tout cas le lit canapé c pour environs 8 personnes.  
  
Rouge : Et si on dormait tout ensemble puisqu'on est 7.  
  
Amy : Ok!  
  
Knux, Shadow, Métal, Nat et Sonic: d'ac   
  
Shadow : t'as quoi à manger?  
  
Nat : Ben viens voir.  
  
Les autres : ont vient!  
  
Nat ouvris le frigo et vus une salade, du poulet, un fromage pourri, des barres de chocolats, des fruits, des carottes, un melon et des pommes.  
  
Métal : Ya pas mal de fruits!  
  
Sonic : Vas falloir faire les courses!  
  
Nat : attendez ce n'est que le frigo!  
  
Knux : pourquoi ya autre chose?  
  
Nat : ben ya le garde manger.  
  
Elle ouvrit le garde manger.  
  
Nat : Alors des biscuits au choco, des chewings gommes (gomme à mâcher), de quoi faire des pâtes, de la soupe, des nouilles chinoises et aussi des céréales, du miel, du couscous et la sauce qu'on met dessus.   
  
Amy : On n'a de quoi tenir 2 semaines!  
  
Rouge : On peut visiter les lieux?  
  
Nat : oui vas-y moi je vais préparer le souper. (dîner)  
  
Shadow : Je vais t'aider si tu veux!  
  
Nat : Non-merci!  
  
Plus tard  
  
Nat : C prêt!  
  
Les autres : On arrive!  
  
Amy : Miam du poulet!  
  
Nat : Tu prends quoi la cuisse, le blanc ou une aile?  
  
Amy : une cuisse STP.  
  
Plus tard quand tlm eu finit.  
  
Nat : Qui veut un dessert?  
  
Grand silence.  
  
Nat : personne? Même pas pour un pop corn?  
  
Les autres : Moi!  
  
Nat : d'ac on prend quel film? Un horreur, action etc…  
  
Métal : Moi horreur!  
  
Knux : Moi aussi!  
  
Amy : Ok ça marche vas pour horreur!  
  
Rouge : Moi aussi!  
  
Shadow : ok moi aussi  
  
Nat : Je m'en fous! Alors c horreur!  
  
Ils mirent un film d'horreur.  
  
Par moment le film faisait tellement peur que Nat s'accrochai au coup de Métal s'en sen rendre compte. Et Amy à knux et Rouge à Sonic. Dès fois même c'était le contraire, les garçons s'accrochai au coup des filles.  
  
Plus tard quand tlm dormait vers 4h du matin.  
  
Nat(qui était réveiller) : RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS!!!!! ALERTE GÉNÉRAL!  
  
Les autres : Hein? Quoi? Comment? Il est 8h?  
  
Nat : Non il est 4h mais le chasseur vient dans le secteur.  
  
Knux : tu veux dire Ichitoka?  
  
Nat : Ben oui!  
  
Sonic : Et qu'es-ce qu'on fait nous?  
  
Nat : Préparez-vous seulement au combat.  
  
Amy : Ok merci!  
  
Ichitoka entra dans la pièce.  
  
Ichitoka : Rend toi orpheline! Rend toi Natalie! Tu es cernée !   
  
Une dizaine de robot rentra dans la pièce mais…  
  
Ichitoka : Xxxx donner l'ordre de tirez quand je vous le dirais!  
  
Xxxx : Oui chef!  
  
Ichitoka : 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1,zé…  
  
Il se prit un coup de pied dans la figure.  
  
Nat : Ichitoka laisse-nous en paix sinon…  
  
Ichitoka : Sinon quoi?  
  
Leur regard lance des éclairs.  
  
Nat : Sinon tu ressortiras difficilement d'ici!  
  
Amy : fait attention Nat!  
  
Nat : Oui!  
  
Ichitoka : que dirais-tu d'un combat à main nue dehors?  
  
Nat : Ok mais je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs!  
  
Ichitoka : Ok!  
  
Ils sortirent tous dehors.  
  
Métal : Vas-y-tu vas gagner!  
  
Nat : t'inquiète pas!  
  
Ichitoka : Super coup de poing!!!!!! (ça fait pitié)  
  
Nat évita le coup de poing.  
  
Nat : Attends un peu toi! Par le pouvoir des ténèbres transforme-moi!  
  
Nat apparue habillée de noir, elle portait une robe noire assez courte (sans être super cour non plus). Avec des ailes noires très grandes et qui ressemblaient à des ailes de chauves-souris dans son dos.  
  
Rouge : Waou!  
  
Métal : En dirais une chauve-souris (en admiration)! (J'aillais pas écrire en dirais un ange!)   
  
Nat : Allez Coco vas-y!  
  
Ichitoka donna un coup de pied que Nat arrêta en mettant ça main devant.  
  
Nat : C tout ce que tu sais faire?  
  
Alors s'engagea un combat ou Nat arrêtaient tout les coup que portait Ichitoka. Mais elle il n'arrêtait pas ses coups.   
  
Nat : On continue ou pas?  
  
Ichitoka : SD tue-là!  
  
SD : oui maître!  
  
Ils commencèrent un combats mais as un moment le robot réussi à lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il allait lui en mettre un autre quand soudain…  
  
Nat : Métal? Amy?  
  
Métal et Amy venaient de la défendre conte un coup de pied.  
  
Nat : Merci mais ne vous méller pas à sa SVP!  
  
Métal et Amy(en se poussant) : De rien!  
  
Ichitoka : Sd arrête!  
  
SD : oui maître!  
  
Nat : par la force du pourvoir des ténèbres éclair puissance de l'électricité je te somme d'apparaître maintenant!!!!!  
  
Ichitoka : Hein?  
  
Tous les robot d'ichitoka furent détruis pas un éclair.  
  
Knux : C'était quoi ça?  
  
Nat : Un tour de mes pouvoirs magique.  
  
Shadow : Waou tu m'impressionne!  
  
Ichitoka sorti une épée.  
  
Ichitoka : Finalement le combats ce termineras par l'épée.  
  
Nat : C Simple ma vie contre la tienne!  
  
Métal : fait attention!  
  
Shadow : Attention de ne pas te faire toucher!  
  
Knux, Rouge, Sonic, Amy: Vas-y! Met le en pièce!  
  
Nat : Merci! Par la force du pouvoir des ténèbres épée puissance des humains je te somme d'apparaître maintenant!!!!!!  
  
Une magnifique épée apparut dans la main de Nat.  
  
Ichitoka : OH!!!!!  
  
Ichitoka donna un coup d'épée que Nat évita en volant.  
  
Nat : Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me fasse tomber. Clin d'œil vers ses amis(e).  
  
Alors Ichitoka qui avait entendu voulu la faire tombez. Pendant ce temps elle avait ranger ses ailes. Ichitoka réussi à la faire tomber car elle ne se défendait pas. Mais quand elle toucha le sol 30 corbeau volèrent. Comme si elle n'était jamais tomber et qu'elle n'existait pas.  
  
Métal : C trop beau!  
  
Shadow : Oui t'as raison!  
  
Ichitoka ce fit alors emprisonner par une tonne de fil.   
  
Ichitoka : Que se passe t'il?!?  
  
Nat : Tu as perdu!   
  
Ichitoka : Je pensais que tu avais disparut! Que tu étais morte!  
  
Nat : Haha! Très drôle! Mais de toutes manière tu as perdus!  
  
Ichitoka : Non!!!! Dit-il en lui donnant un coup de poing quelle évita.   
  
Nat : Tu as perdu accepte-le!  
  
30 minutes après.  
  
Shadow(la prenant dans ses bras) : BRAVO!!!  
  
Les autres : BRAVO!!! FÉLICITATION!!!  
  
Nat(rougissant) : Merci mais arrêter-je vais rougir!  
  
Knux : Alors tu nous avais dit que tu nous expliquerais tes pouvoirs et les miens peux-tu le faire?  
  
Nat : Oui, alors toi kunx c simple en tant que gardien de la Master, t'es obliger as avoir quelle que pouvoir moi je suis née avec des pouvoir et j'étais la seule à en avoir dans la famille même si j'avais pas demander. Puis après tout les soir je m'entraînai et voilà comment chui rendus à un tel niveau.  
  
Voilà!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mon chapitre 2 est finis!!!!!!!1 Ça ma pris du temps je sais mas bon. Dsl(désoler) mon chapitre était encore long! Et je remercie ceux qui l'auront lus au complet même si j'ai pas corriger toute les fautes d'orthographe! Merci au revoir!  
  
fleur_indienne@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
fleur_indienne  
  
Disturbed Angel 


End file.
